HURT
by chicagolinstead
Summary: This makes 1 month that Jay and Erin are no longer together. What will he happen when one of them is found injured? - sorry my english is not good ... leave comments and I would put the next chapter
1. summary

This makes 1 month that Jay and Erin are no longer together. What will he happen when one of them is found injured?

sorry my english is not good ..


	2. Chapter 2

JAY POV

Erin led as always. We had to go see Mrs. Pops, the sister of the victim. We investigate the murder of a woman aged 32 years. I meet the eye with erin, in fact, the door was opened. I pass and myself, I go up the stairs to the floor and found Ms. Pops ground, dead ...

erin - what was that?

I frowned and I hear a child crying, erin goes to him. I stay with the second victim of today. Someone tapped me on the head with an iron bar ... I manage to dodge the second shot and get up. I thought he had managed to get the upper hand but I feel a pain in the stomach, I look and understand what makes happen. And yet ... I start to cough and I just feel the bitter taste of iron in my mouth, blood. I hear someone came running. I know it's her ...


	3. Chapter 3

POV Erin

\- Drop the whole minute!

the man with a knife around the throat of Jay, I just see blood running down his corp, it is already white and struggling to stand up.

\- I will let go when you have given me the child will look for the

\- Listen to me carefully, the house will soon be surrounded by cops, I do not think you just negotiated with me, lets go!

\- Very well

before I understood what was happening, I saw back to the window and jumped. I rush to Jay who is lying on the ground.

\- Hey, it's good look at me, I'll get relief does not move Jay

I stand up, but he grabs my hand, our eyes crossed, and I just see his beautiful eyes

\- Stay with me ... he whispers

\- Jay I must prevent the

\- ple..ase

I take my phone and call an ambulance, I look again my partner

\- Stay with me, open your eyes

I see it is in the process of fighting the urge to close his eyes, he looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and whispers

\- I love you

He closes his eyes and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. In the distance I hear the sirens and the voice Voight who call me, but I can't talk, I not move, I looks at him and told him "I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

"Jay, I need that you wake you, I need you, all that, all that day taught me one thing. I can't live in a world where you are not there I t love, I will always love you. please do me back. "

a tear rolled then two ... My hand in his hand, keeping the hope of seeing him again. See it like that, in a bed, he was so pale, he seemed so fragile. See him like that was breaking my heart, of see the man you love if close of death makes you realize how it is possible to love.

I'm in love with Jay Halstead

Sorry for the delay, leave opinions or ideas for my next fictions or one shot


	5. Chapter 5

_**POV Jay**_

_I hurt, a sore ribs, I rescent a severe pain. What it ... pass, I open my eyes softly, a light blinded me and I closes automatically my eyes._

**\- Jay? are you wake? Jayy**

_I open my eyes and see her._

**\- Oh my god, you are wake up! I look for a doctor**

_I saw a tear in his eyes échaper, I do not understand. I do not recall me why I am on this reads, why I hurt, I know nothing. A doctor arrives .:_

**\- Hello Mr. Halstead I am Dr. Etiz, it's one week that you are unconscious, but you've finally decided to wake you.**

**\- I do not understand what it is happening? where are my colleagues? Oh my god and Matt? all to explode, I heard gunshots and ... Where Mouse?**

**\- What is it going on? Jay hey all is well, It's Erin, Mouse is fine, it's just gone to rest there an hour.**

**\- Who are you?**

_I ask the question, I see his eyes filled with different feelings: sadness? of fear? What am I to her? where am i? what's happening? I need to know ..._

_**POV Erin**_

_he really had to ask this question? it is 3 words destroyed my world, my world collapses. My gaze is empty. For the first time that I just to confess that I loved him, but he does recall more, he does not know me, I'm just a stranger to him ..._

_No it's not the good time, Jay needs help, it is he who should complain and not me. so I wear my intention on what the doctor says._

_**\- What day is it for you?**_

_**\- Um ... August**_

_**\- What year?**_

_**\- 2011, what happens? i do not understand? I want to see guys, tell me where they are! I need to know !**_

_**\- I call Mouse, **__I rise, our eyes meet, I can see in his eyes that he is sorry that he not remember me. I give him a slight mouse and leaves the room to call Mouse._

_After Mouse said that he arrived in 30min, the doctor come see me._

_**-You must understand Madam, Jay just had sleep during one week, it's probably why he have a memory loss of part of his life.**_

_**\- Is what .. it will remember someday? or he just stay like this?**_

_**\- I am sorry I am unable to answer, He can remember in 1 hour, a day, a week, months, years ... or ever.**_

_The SHOCK is the word that come to mind to express what I rescent_

_**\- But he is always him, it will always Jay Halstead, always the same**_

_**\- But he does not know me ...**_

_**\- I'm sorry, I understand what you rescenter. Maybe you should try, you and your colleagues to ensure that he reminder. Telling events that you lived together, memories, pictures, objects. Try and maybe it will help, I hope at least.**_

_**\- Thanks Doc, I'll go see Jay, if you'll excuse me.**_

_**\- Of course. But I must ask you something before.**_

_**\- L do?**_

_**\- What is it that happened in August 2011? it may be that it's the problem. there must be a reason why it is to stop that day.**_

_**\- Uh ... I do not .. I didn't know him, it never really talk about his past. Maybe his friend Mouse can we informed to subject.**_

_**\- Well, to join him now, he does not have to be alone i's the time where he needs you**_

_**\- He does not know me, he does not know who I am**_

_**\- I know but I also know that there is a conection between you and him, he knos this. In your presence he feels somewhat safe, I see it. Just remember who you are, what you had together and maybe he will remember.**_

_My eyes are wet, it says exactly the words I needed to hear, I whispered a "__**thank you**__," I blow a good shot, put my hand on the wrist of the door and finally open it._

SO ? I continue ? sorry for my English, I'm French


	6. Chapter 6

_**POV Erin**_

_**\- Your first name is Erin?**_

_I smile_

_**\- So you're my girlfriend?**_

_**\- No no**_

_**\- Oh so, we sleep together?**_

_**\- I Do Not**_

_His eyes are confused, I do not really know how I can define our relationship._

_**\- Why? I'm really become as ... Why?**_

_I joke_

_**\- It's complicated, we working ensemnble, we are partners**_

_**\- Oh? Really? and what is our business?**_

_**\- Flic, we make parties of the unity of intelligence**_

_It mice_

_**\- I would never think of becoming a cop, it's really not my type**_

_**\- Well it looks like you've changed**_

_This conversation with his, she seems so natural._

_**\- Erin?**_

_It captures my intent, is to hear my name pronounced, gives me thousands of chills. I look at his beautiful blue eyes._

_**\- It is really necessary that you explain pourqoui we never ...**_

_**\- Sleep together? I smiled at him, we ..**_

_I have not had time to finish my sentence that Mouse arrived in the room_

_**POV Jay**_

_**\- Jay you're finally wake up!**_

_**\- Mouse?**_

_He took me in his arms_

_**\- Okay so how do you feel ?, what is it like to sleep for a week?**_

_Erin speak:_

_**\- Mouse, Jay has suffered memory loss, he believes that we are in August 2011, he did not recall the following years**_

_Mouse looks at me, sadness in his eyes_

_**\- August ... 2011?**_

_**\- Jay, what's the last thing you you recall?**_

_I meet the looks of Erin :_

_**\- I .. I'll go, I'd be out**_

_**\- I Will Not! no stay, you can stay, I do not know you, I lost four years of my life, and it seems that you were in there during some of those 4 years and I want to learn, I want to remember and it looks like you could be that person who would help me remember. I would reminds me of you Erin. So learning from my life, and you will tell my years that I forgot ...**_

_I feel that my words have touched Erin, she can not help smiling, and nothing makes me crack that her smile. I don't reminds me more of we but I know that between us, we had it was strong. I trust this person._

_**\- Mouse, For me, yesterday we were in Lybia it was the third day that we are sequestered, 3 days of torture, suffering, there was all the guys, and then we heard noises, we were all 2 in a cell, the others guys was not with us. We heard gunshots and then a big boumm, I think it was a bomb. Then I wake up here and tell me I missed four years of my life.**_

_Mouse closes his eyes, they reopen them, they are red, he try not to cry, I can see it._

_**\- Mouse, tell me, what about the others? Matt? I need to know, just tell me.**_

_**\- I ... I'm sorry Jay ... they are all ... they left, Matt, the guys ... they did not survive.**_

_The tears running down my cheeks. I lost Matt, my best friend, my team, my friends, my family. I rescent just a huge pain in my lower abdomen. My breath cut, I have trouble breathing, but I look her: she seems to understand me, it looks like she knows what I rescent. This woman has suffered and I too suffer. And I think that's one of the commonalities we all, a common feature that shows me that this woman could be my best friend._

_I breathe, long breath. My breath, my heart gradually resume a normal rhythm. this horrible new: in my heart, I can say that I knew, I had already mourned. Despite of the fact that now a part of my heart tears me._

_**So this chapter? leave your opinion, ask me questions. Thank you to those who already have me leave comments previously. I appreciate your comments. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"So here Antonio Dawson, Adam Ruzek, Al Olinski, Kevin Atwater, Sergeant Hank Voight, our boss, and you have already met Erin Lindsay, your partner," presented me Mouse

I look at them one by one, they all look happy to see me, but they are nervous, like me.

"Hi ... um I supose that I do not need to introduce myself" I said

they laughed

"Halstead, always say bullshit"

I smiled

"Uh .. is what someone would call the doc?"

"Why do not you feel good?" speak Erin, I smiled

"All is well, it's just that I want to know how long I could go home, I hate hospitals, I would just go and I told myself that if I could see my house, my photos ... maybe I remember "

"I'll get it," is the man with the hat who speak, it seems to me Al

Waiting for the doc, I memorize their names

"So what happened to me, Why I'm here?'"

"And did you find him?"

"Yes, and now he will pay for what he did to those two women and what he did at you" my boss said to me, I may be wrong about him, he appeaers involved in his work. That must be a good sergeant, a good boss.

Al and Doc arrives

"You told me you wanted to know when you could go home?"

"Yes, I am pressed"

"You have already spent week in the hospital, even if you were unconscious, your wound has healed. I think that you should stay here for a good week, just to check on you."

"A week? Really? I am healed but I can't go away?"

"Jay you need care"

"A nurse can come to me once a day, I can pay." I am determined to get out of this hospital as soon as possible

"Jay I understand you do not want to stay here but if your state does not allow you to go home .. then you should stay"

"Mouse you do not understand ! I can not stay, you can not understand, I can not stay!, it's too hard ..." I got upset, but I can not stay ...

"You're right I can not understand, but I KNOW, I know you can not stay, I know why, Doc he really can not go home?" Mouse asked the Doc

"Fine, but you can not stay alone at home, someone has to take care of you, you do not move your bed or sofa"

I smile, I can go home and leave this hospital

"I could still go pee or take a shower?" I joke

"You just need to understand that you will need for help, and no shower, only bath!"

"Well that's fine"

"And who will have the pleasure to look after you?" ask me the doctor

I look at all the people present in the room, strangely they all want to take care of me.

"Um ... thank you to all. I appreciate, Mouse I think I have to stay with one of my colleagues, I do not remember of this 4 years and I would like. These are the only that can help me remember. "

"I understand completely,no problem guy you'll regain your memory."

I turns to my colleagues to talk to them, "Which of you had most of history on me?" everyone looks Erin "Lindsay, of course, your partner"

"I'm not sure that it's a great idea! You'd better go to at the house of Dawson or Rujek " speak Voight

"Infact I think it is a good idea, I'll stay a while with Jay. If you agree" Erin says

Voight gives me a dirty look. I ask me if Erin is not his daughter, Voight seems protective of her.

"I think it's a good idea," I said

"Okay, so a nurse will come every day to redo your bandage. No alcohol, no sports, no sex," said the Doc

"No of course not," I can not help but smile when I see my partner who blush.

"Okay, we will set a date later for news examinations"

"Well Doc, thank you again for all"

He semile and leaves the room.

"Erin please explain the rules at Halstead of my unit". After launched a brief "bye, good recovery" Hank and Al left the room.

everyone share gradually saying we'll meet again. It remains Erin

"So?"

"So"

she laughs

"What?"

"No, nothing, just a memory"

"I want to learn more about the memory and all the other"

"Sure, I'll tell you, but it will take hours so we should better go home before"

"let's do this!"

"I'll take cloting at my home before "

"No problem"

We pass by Erin to gather some things to it, now we are in the car. Directorate my apartment.

"And you drive all the time?"

She frowns

"Yes, how you know that?"

"you seem beings the kind of girl who likes to be the leader, be above of everyone"

"Not all the time," she give me a look and a smile , I was going to answer but she coninue to talk "we arrived."


	8. Chapter 8

_They were both sitting on the sofa, Erin was describing him every member of the unit._

"And you?" _Jay requiest_

"Me?"

"Your history, your personality, your life, my impressions I had on you. You speak of others, it's your turn now."

"Oh well, I'm Erin Lindsay, 29, the first day we work together we lost Antonio partner: J .."

"Jules?"

"You recall ? "

"No ... just when you told me this story, the name came to mind"

"Oh, that's a good start. I continue, we became friends, of course you wanted more" _Erin said, laughing with a look_

"and there's been over?"

"It was .. hm ... we always had a complicated relationship. Voight does not want of relationship in his unit"

"I see"

"You should look at your mobile, there must be information about you that I do not know. Go see your messages, your photos"

"good idea"

"I'll search two beers"

"I knew it! I knew it ! Erin Lindsay come back immediately your ass"

_Erin sit and gives a beer to Jay_

"I'm listening" _say her partener_

"what? it is you who discovered a story so I listen you"

"Well, would you please, tell me more about this?"

_It shows the picture he has discovered on his phone: He and She who kissing_

"Okey, fine, we have a relationship during one month"

"I do not recall, I'm sorry, I did not know we were dating ..."

_**POV Erin**_

_I knew it was not his fault, but this breaks my heart. I can not live in a world where it is no longer there, but I certainly do not live in a world where I am a complete stranger to him._

"Erin ... hey "

_I open my eyes, sore back, actually I was sleeping on a chair in a hospital. As soon as I open my eyes, I see him, he looks at me with his blue eyes. It's alive!_

"Jay god, are you awake? Do not move, I go search a doctor"

"stay .."

"Erin, tell me that it happened"

"we went to see the sister of the victim and you was hurt, you do not call you?"

"I reminds me of something but I can not tell if it was a dream or reality"

"tell me and I'll tell you"

"you love me?" _he said, looking me in the eye. I can see the emotion in his, he is afraid, afraid that I answer negatively, but it is no. I am tired of hiding it, to hide it from everyone._

"Jay Halstead I love you to the point that you can not imagine, I can definitely not live in a world where you is no longer there, I need you, not as friends or partner. Jay i want more. _"I cry but I keep talking _"I thought you were going to die Jay, I thought I would never see you again, never kiss you, or touch you. I was afraid not to tell you the feelings that I 'had for you. And then I just made a nightmare: you wake you in the hospital, you're alive but you do recall you more about me. you forgot our history, you have forgotten me. the fact that hear the man you love to tell you he does not know you, that he asks who I am, it's killing me, I was heartbreaking but all it made me realize something: I love you and I shit rules of Voight. I want to be with you Jay! "

"Hey Erin .. do not cry, okay? I'm fine, It was just a bad dream, I remember of you, I've always remembered of you, loved someone like I love you, we can not forget. I love you, okey ? and I am sorry for making you so afraid. Erin Lindsay accept you to go on a date with me? if your father agrees "

_I turn me to see Hank at the entrance of the room, hands in pockets, it comes to us and will shake hands with Jay_

"Good to see you among us Halstead, and just one thing: you break her heart, I break your neck"

"You will never need to do it Sir" _Jay said with a smile_

"I hope so, your a good guy and a good cop, that would be a shame. I go see the others, they expect from you"

_Hank leaves the room_

"Okay, that was weird,"_ I said_

"shut up and kiss me lindsay"

_raises an eyebrow and I ended up, finally, kiss him_

"I love you"

"I love you babe"

_ENDD ! sorry I ended up like this, it was not my goal at the beginning, but I hope that you appreciate the end. Leave comments. I plan to make another story, I will probably publish several small prologue and I would let you choose which you preferer. THANK YOU to all for have followed my story. And again sorry for the short end._


End file.
